


Kurama, the Nine Tailed Spinosaurus

by Lukenthius



Series: Plot Bunnies [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Allergies, Dinosaurs, Gen, Plotbunnies, Story Cuts Off Suddenly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius
Summary: It is a little known secret that the Fourth Hokage was allergic to fur and feathers.With a fox sealed inside him, Naruto, who inherited his father's allergy, could be in big trouble. Unless Kurama can change. Which he can.Thankfully the Uzumaki clan have some cool summons.





	Kurama, the Nine Tailed Spinosaurus

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Indominus Maelstrom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869670) by [Lukenthius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukenthius/pseuds/Lukenthius). 



It’s a little known secret, but the fourth Hokage was allergic to fur and feathers. He regulated this allergy with medication but even still, he couldn’t be around them much.

Unfortunately, that allergy was passed down to his son. The fox knew of this allergy of course, how could he not? He knew everything about his host. At the moment his newborn host was currently in a private room in the Sarutobi estate, being tended to by the best medic in Konoha.

The medic sighed and stood back from the bed. “I’m sorry, Hokage-sama. There isn’t much I can do. It seems poor Naruto inherited his father’s allergy to fur. There is little I can do to cure an allergic reaction caused by something sealed inside him.”

The Hokage sunk into his chair. “There’s nothing you can do?”

The medic shook his head. “No. If Naruto didn’t have this allergy, or if the fox were something other than a fox, it wouldn’t be a problem.”

Kurama’s head shot up within the seal. If he were something else? He could do that... he liked this form but if his form would kill his host, and the seal would kill him if his host died, then he could change it. He was made of chakra so he wasn’t tied down to one form like mortals were. Besides, no reason he couldn’t change it back later if he managed to escape without dying.

Kurama pulled up his chakra and twisted it, changing his form. It would take a good month since he was sealed, otherwise it would only take a week. As long as his host survived that long, he would be fine. Now... since he couldn’t be anything with fur he would have to have scales. Fangs and claws were a must. Not anything like a snake, he still held a grudge against Manda for that incident a few hundred years ago.

What about those Uzumaki summons?

Some of them were pretty fierce... in fact...

He smirked.

“ **That’ll do.** ”

.oOo.

Five year old Naruto sat against the back wall of his apartment. He rubbed the bump on the back of his head and winced. The villagers were pretty wild up today. It was his birthday, and the anniversary of when the Fourth Hokage killed the nine-tailed fox.

That meant a large, angry, and most importantly, very drunk mob.

He barely got away. Naruto stood slowly as his head swam and slowly made his way into his bedroom, collapsing on the old, moth eaten bed as soon as he got there. He immediately drifted off to sleep.

.oOo.

 _Where am I?_ Naruto thought as he walked down a seemingly endless sewer pipe. He soon came across a huge room with a giant cage at the back. “Woah...”

As he stepped closer there was movement from behind the cage and a giant clawed hand shot out from behind it. It was covered in deep red scales with four long clawed fingers, each with a long, sharp and most importantly deadly looking claw at the end, the index finger being the longest.

Naruto squinted into the gloom of the cage as the arm drew back in. “Woah...”

“ **Come closer, little human.** ”

“Nope.” Naruto said. He looked further into the cage but it was too dark. Naruto sighed slightly, wishing there was better light in here. His eyes widened as the place lit up with unseen lights and he was able to see within the cage.

Naruto blinked in slight confusion at the gigantic beast behind the bars. It had a long snout with a lot of visible teeth. There was a weird shape to its jaw just before the end where the top and bottom jaws curved away from each other. It had sharp spikes leading across the top of its head leading down to the large sail along its back. There were identical spikes along the underside of its jaw, neck and leading along the top of its nine swaying tails. The creature’s arms were far too small to allow the creature to walk on them but a bit longer than needed as arms, considering the shape of the body.

Its back feet had long sharp claws that were flat with web in between them, telling Naruto this thing swam like a duck. If it lived underwater it would have gills or fins. This thing looked more like a crocodile than anything else.

Naruto frowned. “What are you?”

The thing growled. “ **I am Kurama. The nine tails. Kyūbi.** ”

Naruto tilted his head. “I thought you were a fox?”

The massive head swung from side to side slightly. “ **I used to be but since you, my idiot host, are allergic to fur, I had to change my form or you would die. And since the seal would have killed me if you died, I had to take measures to prevent that.** ”

Naruto blinked. “What do you mean by that? Besides, I thought the fourth Hokage killed you?”

Kurama shook his head. “ **No, little one. I cannot be killed. I am made of chakra. Even if my physical body was damaged enough to kill I can simply make a new body, as I had to do when I found out I was killing us both in my other form.** ”

Naruto looked the beast over. “You look better like this. It’s way cooler.”

Kurama stepped back slightly. “ **Aren’t you afraid of me?** ”

Naruto shook his head. “No. If I die, you die, right?”

The thing nodded. “ **Indeed.** ” It was silent for a moment. “ **How did you make it lighter in here? I’ve been trying for years to make it brighter.** ”

Naruto shrugged. “I just wanted it to be brighter and it was.”

The thing swung its head slightly. “ **Could you... alter the room completely?** ”

Naruto shrugged. “Maybe. What did you have in mind?”

“ **A forest, with big, tall trees and a river. One I can paddle in. This form lived on river banks... like crocodiles. You know what those are right?** ”

Naruto nodded and focused. Within a few minutes he and the nine tails were soon adding things left right and centre, creating more and more to the mindscape. In the end, Kurama was left to free roam the mindscape with a special collar that had the same patterns on it as the seal. They both sat on top of a hill looking over the forest and Naruto turned to Kurama. “So... what are you?”

Kurama tilted his head. “ **I am one of a special species of summon the Uzumaki clan used to have. I believe this one was called ‘Spinosaurus’ spine lizard.** ”

Naruto nodded and the conversation moved onto other things.

.oOo.

Naruto looked up at the fence of training ground 44. _Are you sure?_

**Yes. You’ll be fine. You were able to jump a higher wall than this. It’s only blocked off because of the creatures in there but none of them will come near you with my chakra.**

_Are you sure? I’ve only been training for a few months..._

**Yes. Now come on, little one. You’ll do fine. Jump.**

Naruto took a deep breath. “Okay...” he crouched down slightly and took off into the air with a chakra enhanced jump. He easily cleared the fence and landed with a roll on the other side.

**Good. Quickly and quietly now. It’s not far.**

Naruto nodded and slipped into the forest. Within about twenty feet of the door Kurama called him to stop and he circled a particular tree. He eventually found the hole in the roots and slid in, finding the short tunnel with the sealed door.

 **Good. Now, cut your finger a tiny bit and wipe it on that seal in the middle.** Naruto did so and the door opened. **Good. Go on inside.**

Naruto took a deep breath and walked in. His eyes widened. The entrance room was circular with seven doors leading off of it. There was a soft, pale blue carpet with a spiral pattern on the floor with a blood red, spiral patterned rug in the centre. He closed the door he had just come from and noticed it had an image of a gate with the number 12 on it.

**That’s because this entrance is near to gate 12. There are several other entrances each marked differently depending on where it is in the forest. There are even a few that lead outside. There used to be a basement level that spread across the whole of the village but it was closed off for some reason.**

Naruto nodded and walked around, looking through each of the doors. Two were bathrooms, four were cupboards, two were long, empty corridors and the final one was a long corridor with doors down it. “Where do those go?”

**This place is huge Naruto. There are 44 other rooms like this one that lead to the other gates. The first corridor on the left and right lead to the gate on either side, gates 11 and 13. There is a dining hall and kitchen every four gates. The corridors are set out like a spider’s web. There are 22 corridors that cut lengthways across the training ground. There is a chamber, just like this one, in the middle but way bigger that cuts the corridors in half, each numbered from one to 44 depending on its location with other corridors at four locations down each one leading to the other corridors. There is a dining cavern down a staircase there with a huge kitchen. It could feed the whole village if it needed to. Each of the doors down the even numbered corridors are apartments. Two or three bedrooms, bathroom and a kitchen/dining room. The rooms down the odd numbered corridors are social rooms like libraries, training rooms, classrooms. There are medical facilities at either end of all the corridors.**

**This place was originally designed by the Uzumaki as a safe house in case the village ever got attacked. They ended up putting the blood seal in place at the start because they didn’t want to risk enemy ninja mapping it out while they were still building it. Then a load of trouble came up with the Uchiha and it was kept a secret but for the Uzumaki. There haven’t been many in the village though...**

Naruto nodded. “This place is cool.”

**It’s perfect for us. You can stay here and no one will be able to get to you, you are close enough to the village to get to the academy on time but far enough away that you can feel safe from the villagers and the seals on this place mean you can train using my chakra without  anyone knowing about it. Once you are good enough to use it that is, if you tried now it would kill us both.**

Naruto nodded. “Kurama, you’re the coolest.”

Kurama grinned. **Why thank you. Now, let’s get you a set of rooms and we can begin training.**

.oOo.

Naruto ran down the tunnels under the Hokage tower. _Stupid receptionist. Stupid villagers. Stupid ANBU._

**Naruto. Stop cursing people and focus. Left.**

The seven year old turned left and sprinted down another tunnel. A few more turns and he hit a dead end.

Literally.

With his face.

It wasn’t even a dead end, more of a deep alcove if anything. As he lay on the floor clutching his broken and already healing nose there was a quiet grinding noise and he looked at the section on wall he ran into which was now slowly sliding to reveal a doorway. He blinked and slipped in, pushing a panel just on the inside of the door that immediately started the door closing. Just as it shut he heard some people yelling down the corridor. “The brat went this way!”

Naruto smiled in the total darkness and listened as the men ran past the alcove/dead end/secret passage he had run into. He turned and looked around. _See anything?_

**I see what you see.**

Naruto shrugged and activated a few different jutsu Kurama had taught him. His vision altered first to heat vision, which indicated something further ahead, then to a number of other types. His night vision was little help in total darkness. He spotted a stone on a pedestal next to him and pushed a bit of chakra at it to use echo location. The thing lit up and with it, a number of other stones. Soon the whole room was lit and Naruto made his way forwards, investigating the thing in the middle of the room.

**Those are Raptor eggs...**

_Raptor?_

**One of those summons of the Uzumaki clan. Are they still alive?**

_Let me check._ Naruto switched between his visions and found a barrier seal around the eggs. He looked carefully at the barrier, letting Kurama examine it. _Well?_

**A stasis barrier... the eggs are still in the same state they went in there in. Those eggs will hatch, Naruto.**

_Cool._

**No. Not cool. Those things are dangerous if not trained properly, they will need to see you as the Alpha. They also need to be taught not to kill other people. If you can sign the contract they will listen to you but I have no idea where it could be.**

_It has to be here somewhere. They wouldn’t put the eggs here without the contract._ Naruto looked around the room and found a giant scroll in a box at the back of the room with a number of different things in them. He unrolled it and grinned. Kurama directed him on how to sign the contract and Naruto easily did.

**Now for the hard part. You have to summon one.**

Naruto gulped. Kurama directed him on the hand signs and helped him shape his chakra. With the Dino’s help Naruto summoned a Raptor first try.

The Raptor looked at him. “So... we finally get summoned.” It looked around the room. “So you found us. You are way too young to sign our contract...” the raptor examined Naruto for several moments. “Alright kid, you look like you got potential, I’ll let you keep the contract scroll but don’t summon one of us until you are ready to take our test... give it a few years at least. In the mean time, I’ll take those eggs back with me. We do NOT want them hatching here.”

The raptor walked over to the eggs and picked them all up before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

“Well, that went better than I was expecting.”

**Indeed. Have a look through what else is in that box, there might be something useful.**

Half an hour later Naruto was climbing out a window of the Hokage tower and off towards Training Ground 44.

.oOo.

Nine year old Naruto swam slowly through the water in a true henge. He had taken the form of an average spinosaurus so he was about 50 feet in length, not as large as the biggest which were 59 but much larger than the smallest which were only 41.

He had also learned a trick that made the spine on his back fold back against his back so he couldn’t be seen from the river bank when he was underwater. Naturally any other spinosaurus couldn’t do that but with a slight modification to its bone structure when using the henge it was a simple modification.

He settled down to wait at the river’s edge. He closed his eyes and waited. Sure enough a few minutes later he felt the water being disturbed just to his right. He leapt out of the water and closed his jaws around the giant tiger that had stopped for a drink. He stepped onto the river bank and drew to his full height and shook his head viciously, easily snapping the tiger’s neck. He dropped his catch onto the floor and was about to henge back when he sensed movement within the trees.

Normally anything else in the vicinity runs away when he pops out of the water like that. A pair of kunoichi jumped out of the bushes and landed a few yards away from him on the river surface. A ninken landed behind them. Naruto recognised Kiba’s mom, Tsume, and Kuromaru, as he had met them both before.

The other woman he didn’t recognise.

The woman hissed slightly. “Damn, what is that thing.”

Naruto unfurled the spine on his back and hissed back slightly, taking a step back.

Tsume shook he head slightly. “I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like it before. It’s definitely what we’re after though. That thing has been killing at least one tiger a day for weeks and the numbers of the other animals in here have been dropping. Do you think it’s one of _his_ experiments?”

The woman growled. “If it is, I’ll kill it.”

Kuromaru shook his head. “No. It doesn’t smell artificial like the other experiments. It smells natural. Whatever it is, it’s supposed to be like that.”

Naruto made a hissing growl and stepped back again, one foot just sinking into the river. Naruto lunged down and grabbed the tiger before turning and running off into the forest. He heard the three giving chase. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before using the shunshin to appear at a gate on the other end of the training ground. He dropped the tiger as well as the henge and quickly pulled out a scroll, sealing the tiger inside before quickly opening the sealed door and slipping into the underground complex.


End file.
